


little

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang | YangYang, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, WayV - Freeform, Xiaoyang, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: xiaojun was thankful for his height during moments like these





	little

**Author's Note:**

> back again, everyone make sure to prepare for take off!

little

 

xiaojun knew he was small. the gene for a tall height in his family simply didn’t exist. everything about him was tinily petite minus his voice, heart, and intellect. he used to curse his short stature, was even bullied for it, & did everything he could do make himself appear larger. gradually, he began to accept himself for who he was little by little. meeting yangyang only increased his confidence tenfold. even before they were together, the boy would playfully tease him on how “adorable” he was & how he just wanted to carry him in his pocket. xiaojun of course would get flustered by all of the praise while feeling warm on the inside. yangyang always had this playful aura surrounding him & that didn’t change when they became boyfriends. xiaojun’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt a presence from behind. he was in the middle of making dinner while letting himself daydream & letting his mind wander. so when a pair of long arms wrapped around his waist he was a little startled, “relax” said a high voice with a chuckle. xiaojun rolled his eyes with a smirk after realizing exactly who it was, “im in the middle of something in case you didn’t realize” he replied while gesturing towards the counter full of vegetables “and I don’t exactly have time to relax right now” he playfully snarked. “tsk tsk, you’ll be less grumpy after a break short stuff” singsonged yangyang as he turned the other boy around by his waist. xiaojun automatically wrapped his arms around yangyang’s neck & grinned as he noticed his hair. “you look like a wet dog” he laughed taking in the boys appearance. “am i a cute dog?” responded yangyang in a mock baby voice while tilting his head, eyes enlarged. xiaojun didn’t feel like teasing him today simply because of his overall exhaustion, “yea...the cutest one ever” he whispered while going to bury his face in yangyang’s chest. he felt butterflies in his tummy every time he did this & every time he felt the other boy’s chin on top of his head. yangyang wasn’t even that much taller than him yet still managed to pull it off. it was moments like these where xiaojun was elated because of his height. he felt safe, secure, & loved. he looked up once the feeling on his hair was gone only to see yangyang’s face getting closer to his & knew what was he coming. they both closed their eyes as their lips met in a kiss that had them feeling pleasantly domesticated. yangyang had xiaojun trapped between the counter & himself as he pulled the boy closer, letting them both get lost in each other. xiaojun broke away first as his acute hearing picked up noise beyond the door to their dorm. “the boys are back” he sighed as he began to detangle himself. “can’t we barricade the door?” groaned yangyang with a serious pout. xiaojun couldn’t help but giggle at his adorableness “come on, let me finish up dinner & we can continue this later” he emphasized with a cheeky wink. yangyang rolled his eyes at his boyfriends amateur attempt at being flirty “fine” he said curtly before going in for one last peck & quickly scurrying off just as they heard the door open. xiaojun distinctly heard kun’s voice in the background “hey yang-“ “bye bye” yangyang cut him off. xiaojun smiled to himself & shook his head at his boyfriends antics. he really was something but xiaojun wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
